23 Things
by KissTheLiar
Summary: The Amazing Spider-Man universe. I used the domesticity meme to write this, it's 23 shorts on 23 questions/situations. Read and review! Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy. Enjoy! PAY ATTENTION TO THE CHAPTER NAMES! Those are the questions I am basing each short off of!
1. Who normally cooks?

**Just a warning, because I've gotten a few messages about this. This is not a complete story, each chapter is a short that's related to the rest in a way, but this is not a linear story. I was sent a meme on tumblr, and these are the shorts I wrote in response to each question/situation. I might use them to write an actual story at some point, we'll see how it goes. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I thought you were going to cook a romantic home-cooked meal." Gwen giggled, leaning against the island counter, gazing up at her boyfriend. Peter scowled as he scraped the charred remains of what was once chicken off of the frying pan and into the garbage disposal.

"Hey, at least I tried." He protested under his breath. Gwen laughed, grabbing the phone.

"I'll order take-out."


	2. How often do they fight?

"God, Peter, you can't keep doing this!" Gwen said, one hand in her blonde hair as she tried to hold back her tears. "It's not okay, alright!"

"I'm /sorry/." Peter protested, wincing when she threw a tissue box at him. "Look, I promise I won't forget next time, alright? I promise."

Gwen wiped a bit at her eyes. "Okay. Just never forget to call me again. I don't know what I'd do without you."


	3. What do they do when?

**What do they do when they're away from each other?**

Gwen buried her face in Peter's shirt, inhaling the faint traces of his cologne, exhaling heavily after a minute. She hated nights like these. The long ones when he was out doing something dangerous and she wasn't sure if she'd wake up to find that Spiderman's identity had been revealed and he'd been arrested, or worse. The thought was so overwhelming in the prospect of her father's death that Gwen couldn't hold back the tears.

Soft hands ran up her sides, startling her. Gwen turned, her gaze meeting Peter's. His face was bruised, and riddled with cuts and scrapes. "Don't cry." He whispered, cupping her cheeks. "You're too pretty for tears." He added, kissing her.


	4. Nicknames for each other?

**Nicknames for each other?**

"Hey bug boy!" Gwen called, shuffling though her jewelry box. "Where's the necklace you gave me?"

"I don't know, you tell me, blondie!" Peter called, carefully stringing the sparkling engagement ring onto the silver chain.


	5. Who is more likely to pay for dinner?

**Who is more likely to pay for dinner?**

"I can't believe you had to pay for dinner again." Peter groaned, shoving his hands into his pockets as the walked.

"It's okay." Gwen giggled. "Someday you'll be able to pay, and then you'll gain your manhood back."

"Hey!" Peter protested, chasing her as she ran off, laughing. "You take that back!"


	6. Who steals the covers at night?

**Who steals the covers at night?**

"Stop it!" Peter groaned, trying to tug the sheets away from Gwen. "Gwen, come on, stop hogging the sheets!"

"I'm cold!" Gwen whimpered. "This is your fault, forgetting to pay the heating bill."

"Says the one who was supposed to remind me." Peter muttered. He yelped when Gwen spun around, quickly quieting when she shifted into his lap.

"I know a good way we could warm up…"


	7. What would they get each other as gifts?

**What would they get each other for gifts?**

"You got me a tarantula?" Peter asked skeptically, looking at the spider in the glass boxed environment.

"Not just any tarantula, it's a Grammostola rosea, a Chilean Rose tarantula." Gwen said, grinning. "We had it in the lab, but none of our tests were working so they were going to kill him. I saved him."

Peter laughed. "Well, thanks. I'll think up a creative name for him."

"Better than bug boy?"

"I said don't call me that!"


	8. Who kissed who first?

**Who kissed who first?**

"Ew! Get it away!" Six year old Gwen Stacy flailed her arms, trying to get away from the rather large spider.

Peter looked up, setting his book down on the park bench and making his way over to her, unable to do so as his father was bent over a book of his own, muttering quietly. "Hey, it's okay." Peter said, picking the spider up and taking it a ways away before going back to the small blonde. "Are you okay? Spiders aren't scary, they won't hurt you."

"But they look yucky!" Gwen pointed out. Peter shook his head. "Maybe, but they won't hurt you. Promise. You don't gotta be scared of them."

Gwen looked at him, eyes shining a bit. "Okay." She finally agreed, leaning in and kissing his cheek. "Thanks. I'm Gwen."

"P-Peter." The boy managed to get out.

"Gwen! Time to go!" A blonde woman called.

"That's my mom." Gwen said. "Well… bye!"

"Bye…" Peter said, smiling as she ran off.


	9. Who started the relationship?

**Who started the relationship?**

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Parker."

"Well those are the best kind."

Gwen stiffened, then turned, fully ignoring the teacher as she took in Peter's expression, un-moving for a solid minute before she spoke. "I couldn't agree more." She whispered, and it was all she could do to resist the urge to kiss him.


	10. Who remembers things?

**Who remembers things?**

"Did you get the eggs?" Gwen asked, not looking up from her chemistry textbook as Peter walked into the kitchen.

"…Shit!"


	11. Who made the first move?

**Who made the first move?**

"You can't say that and just leave class!" Gwen said, finally catching up to Peter. "Did you really mean that, are we—" She cut off, throwing her arms around Peter's neck as he spun and kissed her, feeling him shake against her.

"I guess I'm really bad at keeping promises." He whispered against her lips as he pulled away.

"I think I'm okay with that." Gwen managed to murmur back.


	12. Who cusses more?

**Who cusses more?**

"Goddammit, fucking shit!" Gwen yelled, making Peter wince as she threw her books across the room.

"Bad day at Oscorp?" He asked timidly after a moment.

Gwen spun to face him, a dark look on her face. "Those fucking dumbasses, they can't just— It's not— I can't! Fuck!" She stormed out of the room without another word.


	13. What would they do if?

**What would they do if the other one was hurt?**

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Gwen's heart raced and she ran into the hospital. He had to be okay, he had to be okay. Of all of the stupid, dumbass things—-

"I'm looking for Peter Parker?" She gasped, hitting the information counter hard.

"Parker, Parker…" The attendant murmured. "Ah yes, Peter Parker, room 436, just down the—" Gwen had raced off before she could finish, unable to catch her breath.

Peter looked up when she got in, wincing at her expression. "Gwen, I'm sorry, it was a total accident."

"You— I—" Gwen sputtered. "All the crazy, insane, dangerous things you do, and you tell me not to worry, and—"

"I got hit by a car skateboarding!" Peter blurted out. "It… had nothing to do with… /that/."

Gwen stared. "You… You… Peter! Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry." Peter reached out, pulling her onto the bed. "Hey, at least I was right, huh? You've got nothing to worry about with bug boy!"

The sound of Gwen's hand hitting the back of his head filled the room.


	14. Big spoon, Little spoon

**Big spoon/little spoon:**

"Stop it, I am /mad/ at you." Gwen grumbled, inching away from Peter as she clutched the sheets to her chest. "No, stop!" She tried to grab the mattress as he dragged her across it and to his chest, wrapping her hands around his despite everything as he held her there.

"Come on, you really can't stay mad at me forever." Peter whispered.

"You underestimate how mad I am at you." Gwen said, letting him kiss her collarbone and neck.

"Yeah, well, that's what you said last week."


	15. Favorite nonsexual activity

**Favorite non-sexual activity:**

"Pass the popcorn." Gwen said, tugging the blanket over herself and her boyfriend, settling against his chest as the movie started. Peter did so compliantly, wrapping his arms more firmly around her waist. "I never thought I'd be sitting here, watching Harry Potter with you." Her murmured quietly. Gwen smiled, looking back at him. "Well your girlfriend is awesome, and you're like the Harry Potter of my entire life."

Peter smiled, leaning in and kissing her lightly. She cupped his cheek, pulling away slightly after a moment. "Never stop being my superhero, Peter Parker."


	16. Who uses all the hot water?

**Who uses all the hot water:**

"Gwen!" Peter called, exasperated. "Gwen, I have to shower, come on! I have a job interview!"

Gwen slipped out of the bathroom after a minute, her towel wrapped around her hair. "It's all yours." She said, smiling as he gawked at her. "Close your mouth, bug boy." The blonde slipped around him, heading for their bedroom. "Oh, and I used all the hot water." She added, knowing he was too distracted to care. It was good being a woman.


	17. Most trivial thing they fight over

**Most trivial thing they fight over**:

"I can't believe you forgot the eggs /again/!" Gwen said, aggravated. "Should we just buy some fucking chickens Peter? Is it really that hard to remember the fricking eggs?" She slapped his arm with the paper, making Peter flinch slightly.

"I'm /sorry/, I was… I'll go back out and get them, okay?" Peter asked. Taking in Gwen's expression, he knew that would most definitely be the best course of action. "I'll just leave now."

"Make sure to get some milk while you're gone!" Gwen shouted after him.


	18. Who does most of the cleaning?

**Who does most of the cleaning**:

"That doesn't go there." Gwen said, taking a pile of magazines from Peter. He chuckled, reaching around her and grabbing the DVD's off a shelf she'd just set them on. "Well that's good, because that doesn't go there, it goes under the TV."

"We're getting better at this." Gwen pointed out. "You know, next time we move somewhere, let's just… figure out where everything goes /together/. Then we won't have this problem." Peter laughed, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her down onto a pile of clothes.

"Well, maybe I like cleaning with you." He said, kissing a trail up her neck.

"Peter." Gwen laughed, but tilted her head back, shivering at his touch.

"/Gwen/." Peter said playfully, rolling over so he was hovering above her, bending down and kissing her.


	19. Who controls the Netflix queue?

**What has a season pass on their DVR/who controls the Netflix queue:**

"Gwen?" Peter called from the living room, flicking through their netflix queue. "Hey, Gwen?"

Gwen came out after a moment, drying a plate. "What?"

"Did you take my TV shows off the netflix queue?" Peter asked, watching as Gwen froze.

"Uh… well, yeah." She blushed. "I needed more room for my NOVA specials." Peter stared a moment, making the blonde's blush darken.

"Wow, and I thought /I/ was nerdy." He teased, laughing as his girlfriend ran out of the room.


	20. Who calls the super when the heat goes?

**Who calls up the super/landlord when the heat's not working**:

"Just, be nice, we don't want her coming up here and breaking the toilet or something." Peter begged as Gwen waited for their landlady to answer her phone.

"Well, we won't have that problem because she's not answering!" Gwen said, irritated, wrapping her coat more firmly around herself. "Hey, Nadine, this is Gwen Stacy in aparment 48B. our heat hasn't been on since /yesterday/. I dropped by your place twice, if it isn't fixed by tomorrow, I am /suing/ your ass! Got it?" She ended the call, burying herself in Peter's arms almost instantly. "It's fucking /cold/." She grumbled before he could even open his mouth.

"I love you." Peter sighed, wrapping his arms around her without another word.


	21. Who leaves their stuff around?

**Who leaves their stuff around:**

"Peter." Gwen sighed heavily, shutting the front door behind her. She bent, picking up his backpack. She moved forward in the apartment, rolling her eyes as she found his coat, pants, shirt, and shoes. "Come on, Peter…" She muttered, annoyed. She stopped in the doorway to their bedroom, smiling and leaning against the doorway, watching him sleep. How could she stay mad at him when he was like this?

Gwen set the bundle of clothes and his backpack down, making her way over and draping a blanket over Peter. "Sleep well, bug boy." She whispered, kissing his cheek.


	22. Who remembers to buy the milk?

**Who remembers to buy the milk**:

"Did you remember the milk?" Gwen called, looking up as Peter came in. He froze, looking at her, a bag in his hands. Gwen's eyes narrowed. "Peter?"

"…At least I remembered the eggs."


	23. Who remembers anniversaries?

**Who remembers anniversaries**:

"No, really, where are we?" Gwen asked once Peter had set her down, trying to fix her windswept hair though her blindfold. In the past two hours - at least that's what it felt like - she'd traveled by taxi, air, and she was pretty sure by boat.

"Be patient." Peter laughed. "We've been together two years, let me do this my way."

Gwen smiled after a moment. "Our anniversary isn't until tomorrow." She gasped as she felt his hands on her hips and lips at her ear.

"Hence, why I choose the middle of the night to do this." He whispered. "Take off your blindfold." Gwen hesitated. Her dress was blowing against her legs, signaling they were somewhere high - and she still had no idea what Peter was up to. They'd been together for two years, and he was never this mysterious. After a long moment of consideration, she reached back, taking the silk scarf off. Instantly she gasped, looking out at the New York skyline. She gripped the railing tightlight, looking up and down in wonder. The statue of Liberty. They were standing just below the torch in the Statue of Liberty. "Peter…" She breathed, turning to find her boyfriend on one knee, fumbling clumsily with a box.

"I… ah, well, uhm…" He stammered a moment before pulling himself together. "I just love you. And… I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. My mom and dad, they died when I was really little, but they loved each other so much, and my aunt and uncle loved each other /so much/, and I want that with you. So… will you marry me?" He opened the box, offering it and the small, but beautiful ring that was inside to her.

It took Gwen several long moments to catch her breath, and give him her one-worded answer. "Yes."


End file.
